


A Different Tale

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catherine Schade's A+ Parenting, F/M, Gen, Het, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: In which stories continue with events changed and storylines altered.Basically, another collection of ficlets and drabbles. This time centered around Grimm.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Contents

** A Different Tale  
** _Table of Contents_

  1. [Chocolate Truffle Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579357/chapters/62076832#workskin) | Het | Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade



* * *

_Other Installments_

* * *

  * [Endless Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685394/chapters/23661543) \- Harry Potter (Completed)
  * [Pointed Up at the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714699/chapters/36527667) \- Harry Potter (WIP)
  * [Written in Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496263/chapters/35973825) \- A Song of Ice and Fire, and Game of Thrones (WIP)
  * [Into the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712168/chapters/3646046) \- Twilight (WIP)
  * [In the Pathless Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579303/chapters/62076643) \- Pokémon (WIP)




	2. 01. Chocolate Truffle Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adalind met Nick when she was seventeen.
> 
> Warnings: het; mentions of child abuse; and Catherine Schade's bad parenting

**Fandom** : Grimm  
 **Main Pairings** : Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of child abuse; and Catherine Schade's bad parenting  
 **Prompt** : (Setting) Bakery

* * *

_01\. Chocolate Truffle Cake_

* * *

Following the disastrous interview, Adalind Schade slammed the door. She was practically foaming. How could her mother do this to her?

Her fists started to shake at her side.

Adalind sighed in frustration, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She turned, walking down the street.

Of course, Adalind knew _why_ her mother did this. Catherine had plans for her daughter, regardless of what Adalind wanted. It only made sense Catherine would changed Adalind’s college applications.

Too absorbed in her thoughts, Adalind failed to notice the man sprinting towards her. When she bumped into him, she was threw to the side, hitting the exterior wall of a nearby building.

A few tears sprung to Adalind’s eyes. The collision with the building overlapped with some bruises left by her mother. Catherine _refused_ to accept anything else from her daughter. Adalind’s own interests and desires didn’t matter, only Catherine’s plans did.

After hitting the building, Adalind fell herself falling forward. She moaned, closing her eyes, knowing an impact with the sidewalk was coming.

Instead of the sidewalk, she was caught by a nearby stranger with a hard and muscular chest. “You all right?” her savior asked. His breath ghosted across her cheek.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and she looked up at the face of her savior. He was appeared to be around her age, a little taller, with brown hair and gray eyes. Her voice was caught in her throat as she stared at him.

The man chuckled, moving to put Adalind back on her feet. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I,” she began, a lie ready on her silver tongue. She swallowed. “My back hurts,” she admitted, truthfully.

“Do you need a hospital?” he asked, concern in his voice.

Adalind shook her head, ready to lie and laugh the injury off. “It’s nothing ice and rest won’t fix,” she answered, offering him a smile. If it was _that bad_ , she could find a spell or something.

He frowned, glancing over her shoulder at her back, before he lifted his head and he looked around. “Can I interest you in a slice of cake?” he offered, smiling at her.

Adalind frowned at the odd question. What did cake have to do with this?

“There’s a bakery,” he said, pointing down the street.

Turning, Adalind spotted a sign that read _Pumpkin Patch_. The name made her raise an eyebrow.

“C’mon,” the man said, removing his arms from her.

Adalind silently mourned the loss.

The man offered his arm. “I’m Nick,” he said. “Nick Burkhardt.”

Smiling, she took the arm. “Adalind Schade,” she responded.

Nick escorted her fifteen steps down the sidewalk to the bakery. He dropped her to open the door for her.

Inside, the bakery was quaint with green walls and black and white checkered floors. The furniture was mixed and matched. There were some wooden tables and a few black metal tables. The chairs were mostly wooden with a few metal ones and some plastic ones. Tables with chairs were spread around the floor, mostly two-seaters and four-seaters. Armchairs were side tables and a coffee table were positioned in front of the windows.

There were a dozen people inside, spread out among the tables and the armchairs.

Nick escorted Adalind a two-seater table, pulling the chair out for her.

“Any requests?” he asked.

“Chocolate,” Adalind answered, “and a mocha.”

“Coming you’re way,” he promised, walking to the register.

Adalind hissed as she pressed her back against the wooden back of the chair. Her back was sensitive. She spent a few minutes trying to make herself comfortable.

She was startled when Nick returned, placing two cups on the table and a plate with a huge piece of chocolate cake.

“Chocolate truffle,” he announced, sitting down across from her.

Leaning forward, Adalind studied the cake in total fascination. There were three layers of chocolate cake with chocolate filling between each later. The cake was covered in chocolate ganache.

With a proud smirk, Nick handed her a fork.

Smiling, Adalind helped herself to a bite. Unable to herself, she moaned. It was delicious.

“How old are you?” Nick asked over his coffee cup.

Adalind looked at him. “Seventeen,” she answered. “I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks. You?”

“Twenty,” he replied, “and _very_ interested.”

Her eyes widened and her heart soared.

Nick was _definitely_ not a part of her mother’s plans. For the rest time in her life, Adalind wanted something for herself.

Nick Burkhardt would be hers.

A smirk slowly formed on her lips. “I don’t kiss on the first date,” she told him. “So, you better make plans for dinner.”


End file.
